The Truth Comes Out
by SpaceSword16
Summary: Toralei stripe is a bully, however when the Punkish new girl Feli invites Howleen over. will people begin to see toralei as more thank the jerk that she acts like she is? Or will Drama ensue? Warning: Will contain girlXgirl relationships.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the monster high characters, they all belong to mettle. All I own is the plot and my OC Feli.

Toralei glared at the paper in front of her, contemplating on how she could lie in this essay however she didn't know if it were possible.

"Having a hard time with your homework?" a voice asked, causing the young were-cat to whirl around to face a were-cat with white fur and blue eyes though her hair was dyed black and cut in a boyish style.

"Feli Kotca what the heck are you doing here? I thought you were on a date!" The fifteen year old grumbled and the older teen laughed.

"yeah well I got bailed out on." Feli answered with a smirk as she sat down across from the younger ghoul before adding "I think this is the first time I've ever saw you doing homework...Let me guess either do it or fail?"

Toralei hissed at the older teen before snapping her notebook shut.

"none of your dang business, Don't you have something else to do? Like oh I don't know, go get cheated on again!"

Feli flinched at this and sighed.

"stop being a bitch Toralei and tell me what the fuck is going on."

it was the ginger furred were-cat's turn to flinch at that and she turned and glared at the older teen.

"No I'm not failing but Bloodgood wants all of us to write about our lives and you and I both know that my life fucking sucks."

The older teen only rolled her eyes and lightly batted the fifteen year on the back of the head.

"Only I can say that kitten." she chided then smiled and added "Just leave me out of that essay. I do not feel the need for everyone at that school to know about my personal life thanks."

Toralei chuckled a bit and nodded "okay, but I will mention you a bit but I wont mention anything else." she replied causing the girl to glare at her.

"fine but do not...and I repeat...Do not out me to anyone! The last thing I need is that stupid ghost ghoul you're friends with to spread it all over the school which would end me in another fight with someone and I'd end up getting expelled from another school."

Toralei sighed and nodded "I know I know, what kind of friend would I be if I told everyone your business? Who cares who the fang you date?" she stated

"Thanks Tora, Well I'm heading to bed don't stay up too late...remember tomorrow is my first official day at your school."

Toralei smiled at that thought, knowing that if her closest friend was there that things would be better if even if the older teen wasn't as mischievous as her.

That night after Toralei went to bed Feli got up and walked toward the window, she wouldn't let anyone know it but she was nervous about starting school.

When Toralei woke up she could hear muffled cursing coming from the room across from hers.

"What are you going on about?" she asked as she walked into the hall, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"nothing...sorry I woke you." the older teen stated with a sigh as she turned to the younger girl who she had began to think of as a sibling.

"Calm down Feli its five in the morning." Toralei grumbled, not being a morning person.

"Okay okay just go back to bed...I'll keep it down." the older of the two stated with a sigh and a sly smile. However just as Toralei went to walk out of the room the door downstairs flew open.

"Hey freaks anyone home?" a voice called out and Feli sighed.

"What the hades does that moron want?" Toralei hissed only to be shoved lightly by the older were-cat who headed down the steps.

"Cres what the heck do ya want?" she demanded, the accent that she always attempted to hide coming out with her annoyance.

"relax relax, I just came by to see how the furball was doing." the preppy were-cat that stood in the doorway stated, licking her paw nonchalantly.

"why the fang do you care how Toralei is doing? Its not like she had a choice but to come here after how _your family _treated her." Feli snarled, her fur bristling as she spoke.

"Anything is better than living here with the likes of you!" Cres stated as she glared haughtily at the other girl who seemed ready to fight directly at that moment.

"I don't give a crap who is what! Cres if you don't get out of here you won't only have her to face!" Toralei called from the top of the stairs, despite the fact that the person in front of her intimidated her still.

"oh look, she's trying to defend herself beside curling up somewhere and crying like a baby." Cres stated with a smirk before retorting "you know what? Fine...I'll leave and Toralei can forget about me ever leaving money for her again."

As soon as the other were-cat left Toralei began to shake as she struggled to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

"jeez kid, stop trying to be so damned tough." Feli instructed with a sigh as she walked over to the younger teen and pulled her into a hug.

Toralei had been living here since Grace Bloodgood had bailed her out and Feli had developed a sisterly bound against the younger ghoul who had been completely lost since she had refused to live with the headmistress.

Feli didn't care who said what about her but if they drug Toralei into it then she would fight, she would fight for her. She knew that Toralei had had enough pain in her life and didn't deserve any more.

"Why do they hate me?" the fifteen year old whimpered as she clung to the older teen and finally let the tears spill over.

"ya got a screwed up family kitten." Feli stated with a sigh then added "you were just handed a bad card."

Feli hated seeing the young girl this distraught because of something that one of her idiot, stuck up sisters said. This made her even more determined to protect the younger girl in front of her.

"I should just go back to the home...that way things wouldn't be so hard on you." the ginger furred were-cat sobbed into the older girl's t-shirt, thinking about how much they had to scrape just to make ends meet.

"Toralei, Don't even say that crap. They beat you there and you hardly got a decent meal. Yeah living here might be difficult but at least you're completely safe." Feli growled, her icy blue gaze filled with concern. When Toralei glanced up she was surprised by the concern sparkling in the older teens eyes.

"come on fur-ball, you should try to get another hour or so of sleep until you have to wake up for school." the older of the two stated with a soft, thin smile that scarcely ever decorated her features. Toralei had been there long enough to understand that Feli had a very rough home life before she had ran away and that had effected her ability to show emotions.

"sorry for...well...this." Toralei muttered, pulling away and glancing down at the dusty floorboards as embarrassment painted her face. However to her surprise the white furred were-cat only laughed and retorted

"Don't worry about it. We might not be siblings by blood but you're my sister nevertheless." came the retort as Feli headed back to her room to finish trying to find a outfit.

Toralei snickered at the older girl's actions as she dried the last of her tears before she headed toward her own room to try to get some sleep and to get Cera's words out of her mind.


End file.
